gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woods Creature (GTA San Andreas)
The Woods Creature is a possible myth in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description "The Woods Creature" is a vague term that encapsulates a large number of mythical creatures. It was originally coined this way as to describe the phenomenon in the woods, including Bigfoot, Piggsy, and the Bear. As the time progressed, the Woods Creature became its own unique entity rather than a catch-all term. Later, the dominant view in the myth hunting community switched to two creatures, the Shady Creeks Creature and the Back o' Beyond Creature, as is the belief that two unique monsters inhabit the different regions. The identity of the Woods Creature can never fully be described accurately. As one of the most controversial topics in the Grand Theft Auto myth hunting community, each individual sighting and eyewitness has their own idea of what the creature actually looks like. Despite this, there are a few common traits that can be used to give a basic understanding of these creatures. Shady Creeks Creature As the name implies, this beast can only be found within the region of Shady Creeks. The creature stands at about the same height as the player and has yellow or beige skin with blood stains over its entire body. The monster is quite hairy, with chest and leg hair resembling a human's, and some reports showing the creature with a beard or a full head of hair. Believers point to the encounters filmed by DarthDementous to support their claims. This interpretation remains the most widely believed depiction of the Shady Creeks Creature even after DarthDementous' video was disproved. Back o' Beyond Creature The region of Back O' Beyond has historically been tied to sightings of the legendary Sasquatch. As such, the Back o' Beyond Creature borrows elements from that myth. The beast is a primate, similar to a gorilla, having broad shoulders and being much taller than the player. The monster has either black or brown hair covering its entire body. It is uncommonly said that the beast has a lack of hair on its chest, face, and the palms of its hands. Most famously, a creature of this description was captured by DarkMythHunter. History The origin of the Woods Creature lies in another: Bigfoot. Bigfoot originated shortly after the release of the game, as players reported seeing the hairy beast in almost any wooded area. In response to the numerous fan rumors, game developer Rockstar Games released statements discussing the existence of the creature. Relevant to the Woods Creature is a statement by Terry Donovan, in an article titled "Sasquatch Watch." In the article, he stated that "There is no Bigfoot, just like in real life." Another version of the interview appeared online, which changed Donovan's statement: "There is no Bigfoot, just like in real life, but there is something in the woods." The vague nature of the statement allowed players to debate about what exactly that something was, leading to the development of the Woods Creature legend. The DarkMythHunter Debate As mentioned previously, the sighting recorded by DarkMythHunter remains the most controversial piece of evidence for the Woods Creature. As it currently stands, it is most likely that the creature captured was just a misidentification of a bush. Despite this, the argument over this particular piece continues on. Notable Videos Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Mount Chiliad Myths Category:Bigfoot Myths Category:Possible Myths Category:Shady Creeks Creature Category:Creatures Category:Featured Articles Category:Myth Locations Category:Animals Category:Woods Myths